Short Message Service (SMS), as a service for a mobile communication terminal, enables the mobile communication terminal such as cell phone with voice transfer function to become a telegraphic interpretation tool, thereby sparing ears and making texts demonstrate a bigger role. The SMS, as a way of transferring information and communicating by texts, makes thumb sensitive and developed and gives mouth a rest, thus the modern telecommunication service embodies dual features of technique and culture. The SMS has been widely used and is rapidly developed particularly in China in recent years. The SMS appears in many industries.
At present, in the development of the short message application of the mobile communication terminal, as shown in FIG. 1, there are two modes for reporting a new short message through a new short message notification setting command AT+CNMI after a protocol stack of Terminal Equipment (TE) receives the new short message from a network side. The first mode is that: after the short message is stored in a terminal storage or in a subscriber identity card, and then an index number is reported to a short message management control module, wherein the subscriber identity card comprises a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card and a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card which is applied to the 3G network. The second mode is that: the short message is not stored in the protocol stack, the content of the short message is directly reported to the short message management control module; after the short message management control module receives the new short message, a user determines through a user interface whether to store the short message in the subscriber identity card or in the terminal storage, even in the network.
Due to the capacity limit or performance influence of the storage and the subscriber identity card regulated by a 3GPP protocol, the mobile communication terminal adopting the first mode does not have a good user experience. In the second mode, the storage solution can be flexibility controlled, because the storage solution has two options: storing the short message in the terminal storage or in the subscriber identity card; however, if the new short message is selected to be stored in the subscriber identity card, the capacity limit and the performance influence of the subscriber identity card would exist too, and the user experience is poor.
If the new short message is selected to be stored in the terminal storage, although the capacity of the terminal storage is relatively big, after a user receives the reporting of a new short message, stores the new short message and sends a storage success response to the network side, if due to some reason, for example, terminal out of battery and other exceptions, the user probably needs to replace the mobile communication terminal but still uses the original subscriber identity card, at this moment, the user would lose the new short message just received. For this condition, there is no good solution so far.